


all it took

by dammitmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitmccoy/pseuds/dammitmccoy
Summary: “Jim, could you just,please.”





	all it took

**Author's Note:**

> _oct 10- submission_

“Jim, could you just, _please_.” Leonard’s brain was floating a few feet above his head, watching his body proceed on autopilot. At least, if anyone were to ask him at that moment how he felt, it would be his answer.

Jim stopped fidgeting on the biobed, gaze latching itself onto Leonard’s face, away from the regenerators hovering inches away from his arm. He opened his mouth. Then closed it.

As if a rubber band snapped back, Jim went pliant. Not offering his arm (due to the severity of the injuries, _not again_) but as close to total submission as it ever was with him.

Leonard didn’t even sigh, he was that weary. He arranged the regenerators along Jim’s arm, clicking them on one by one.

As he began to turn away once the final button was pressed, Jim’s other hand (not injured, _thank goodness_) landed lightly over Leonard’s, index finger positioned over the small, outermost ring on Leonard’s hand.

Leonard’s fog-of-a-mind turned its attention to the gaze attached to that warm pressure.

An infinity of emotion raged behind it.

The fact it still emoted _at all_ was all it took.

Leonard pressed a button on a panel nearby, then turned back to sit next to Jim on the biobed, keeping the two hands touching. Sitting quietly. Thanking whoever was listening that the other was still alive.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://dammitmccoy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
